Window shutters serve as an ornamental feature on the sides of windows of residential or commercial buildings. Window shutters are sold in various sizes, styles, colors, and designs. However, if a homeowner decides to update or change the style of the window shutters, the homeowner is left with the option of removing the window shutter, discarding or storing that window shutter, buying a new window shutter, and installing the new window shutter. This can be a time consuming and expensive procedure to update the look of the house.